


Make Me Beg for Mercy, Twice

by Clelia_Kerlais



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clelia_Kerlais/pseuds/Clelia_Kerlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Ils sont tous les deux, seuls, dans ce laboratoire. <br/>Sherlock a une demande TRÈS particulière à faire à John...Forte suggestion de Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg for Mercy, Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m’appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gattis, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (hum, dommage !)
> 
> Genre : Difficile à dire… Romance ? Suggestion d’une relation homosexuelle. 
> 
> Pairing : Sherlock/John 
> 
> Bêta-lecture : La merveilleuse, fabuleuse, incroyable et fantastique Amelia theFujoshi (ça va, je me débrouille bien en mode lèche-cul ?) ! C’est grâce à elle que cet OS a finalement vu le jour, grâce à ses encouragements et à ses remarques. Donc si vous détestez, c’est aussi de sa faute XD

** Make Me Beg For Mercy, Twice **

XxX

« - John ? »

John frissonna. Il connaissait _cette_ intonation. C’était _l’Intonation_ , celle avec un grand « I ». Celle que Sherlock utilisait quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose de généralement déplaisant.

«-  John ?! »

L’agacement était clairement audible dans le timbre du détective consultant. La patience n’était certainement pas sa première vertu et le silence de son ami était tout simplement inadmissible.

« - Qu’y a-t-il Sherlock ? » soupira lourdement l’interpellé, douloureusement conscient du fait qu’il allait au-devant des ennuis en répondant à son appel.

«-  Il semblerait que j’ai un… certain… _problème_. »

John haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son colocataire, l’incluant ainsi dans son champ de vision.

Penché sur le Leica MZ10F du laboratoire du St Bartholomew, Sherlock examinait minutieusement les échantillons fraîchement prélevés sur la scène de crime qu’ils venaient de quitter.

Bien que sa nuque fût un peu tendue, rien de significatif n’alertait le médecin.

«-  Et quel est ce… problème ? » demanda-t-il prudemment en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine en un geste inconscient de repli.

«-  Eh bien, il y a cette… hum… _chose_ , qui est… réapparue. »

L’hésitation de Sherlock trahissait son malaise.

« - Si tu veux parler de la même ‘c _hose_ ’ qui t’es arrivée ce matin, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m’en informes à nouveau ».

Le médecin s’exprimait d’un ton sec, espérant ainsi clore la conversation qu’il jugeait stérile. Mais le détective revint à la charge.

«-   Je me disais que tu pourrais… t’en occuper ».

La suggestion semblait tout à fait badine. Le blond manqua pourtant de s’étouffer sur ces paroles.

« - Je te demande pardon ???

\- Oh allez, John. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, je ne te demande pas grand-chose.

\- Je ne fais pas ma _mijaurée_ Sherlock ! Et si tu oses me demander ce que je crois que tu me demandes alors, si, je t’assure qu’il s’agit là d’un grand ‘ _service_ ’ que je ne te rendrai jamais, de toute évidence. C’est clair ? »

Son interlocuteur n’avait même pas pris la peine de relever la tête de l’expérimentation. La petite moue dubitative et le sourire en coin n’échappèrent nullement à John qui s’énerva encore plus.

« - J’ai dit non, Sherlock. Tu n’as qu’à régler _ça_ tout seul, c’est ce que les gens normaux font.

\- Je ne fais pas partie des _‘gens normaux’_. Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis occupé donc je ne peux pas m’en charger moi-même ! » S’emporta le brun en se tortillant bizarrement.

« - Oh je t’en prie, tu peux lâcher ton précieux microscope deux secondes et faire ce que tu as à faire pour remédier au _problème_. Ou mieux, tu n’as qu’à en faire abstraction et ça partira tout seul.

\- J’ai déjà tenté d’en faire abstraction comme tu dis, mais c’est toujours _là_ et ça commence à… _suinter._  »

John ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arête du nez.

« - Seigneur, garde donc ce genre de détail pour toi, Ok?

-Joooohn, je ne peux pas stopper mon analyse. Je risque de passer à côté d’un détail crucial et de laisser ainsi l’assassin s’échapper ! Je suis manifestement l’unique personne ici qui puisse obtenir suffisamment rapidement les preuves qui permettraient de le coincer, mais encore faudrait-il pour cela que je reste suffisamment _concentré_ sur les résultats qui s’affichent devant mes yeux. Ce que je m’efforce réellement de faire, mais qui est extraordinairement _difficile_ dans l’état actuel des choses. _État_ auquel je ne peux remédier seul actuellement car je devrais alors me servir de mes _mains_. Mains qui sont, de toute évidence, _occupées_ à prouver la culpabilité d’un tueur en série ! »

Le scientifique termina sa longue tirade alors que ses doigts s’étaient crispés sur les vis micrométriques de l’appareil. Il haletait légèrement et une grimace déformait son visage.

John quant à lui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sherlock venait-il _sérieusement_ d’invoquer de tels arguments ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir sortir la carte « tueur en série » et le faire culpabiliser pour le faire céder ?

« - Tu ne m’auras pas ainsi, Sherlock. Ce que tu me demandes dépasse clairement les limites de l’intimité. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui je suis certain que ça ne se fait ni entre collègues, ni entre colocataires, ni même entre amis. Mettre un tueur en série dans la balance n’y changera rien. Je ne vais pas ‘ _m’occuper de ton problème’_. Je ne vois d’ailleurs même pas comment tu as pu, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, croire que je sois d’accord pour le faire. Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas…

\- Oui, oui… » Coupa le plus jeune des deux, la lassitude dans la voix. Il avait la furieuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« On le sait bien John, tout le monde le sait, l’Angleterre toute entière le sait. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, nous sommes seuls ici tous les deux, pas de témoins, pas de ragots possibles.

\- Ce n’est pas le souci ! C’est… _gênant,_ Sherlock. Et… _inapproprié_.

\- Gênant ? Tu veux savoir ce qui est assurément gênant ? La seule chose gênante ici, c’est que le grand _Sherlock Holmes_ , l’unique détective consultant au monde, soit trahi par son propre corps de la plus infâme des façons. Ce qui est gênant c’est cette _sensation_ qui persiste. Ce qui est réellement gênant John, c’est mon brillant cerveau, complètement terrassé par un besoin charnel que je pensais pouvoir réprimer. Alors, arrête donc avec tes ‘gênant’ et ‘inapproprié’. Celui qui doit être gêné ici, c’est _moi_! »

Sa voix claquait dans le laboratoire. Il était clairement tout aussi dégoûté que John et ça lui coûtait beaucoup de devoir demander une telle aide.

En bégayant, il continua :

« - John, j’ai vraiment _besoin_ que ça s’arrête, je suis prêt à te… supplier. Deux… deux fois !! »

Il inspira profondément avant de bloquer sa respiration et de murmurer :

« - Ça devient _insupportable._ »

Effectivement, sa colonne vertébrale était raide comme un piquet, ses phalanges blanches à force de serrer le microscope et un léger tremblement le secouait des pieds à la tête.

Voir son ami dans un tel état de détresse, à cause d’un détail physique si ordinaire, eut plus d’effet sur John que n’importe quel chantage sur les chances d’arrestation d’un criminel.

C’est ainsi qu’il céda à contrecœur.

« - Bien. Très bien. Ok. C’est d’accord. Mais je te préviens, ce sera la seule et unique fois ! Et ce ne sera _jamais_ mentionné. 

\- Jamais. », promit-il en retour, une vague de soulagement le transperçant instantanément. L’interminable torture allait bientôt prendre fin.

Le blond passa une main mal assurée dans ses cheveux, soudain confus quant à la marche à suivre.

« - Je… Est-ce que tu as… _’ce qu’il faut’_ sur toi ?

-Oui. » La voix saccadée de Sherlock n’était plus que doux murmures. « Veste. Poche intérieure gauche. » Il reprit une inspiration douloureuse. « Dépêche-toi… »

John se positionna assez maladroitement. Il avait une vue parfaite du dos hypertendu de son colocataire devant lui et il ne put empêcher le léger tremblement de ses doigts alors qu’ils exploraient efficacement la petite ouverture soyeuse du costume sur mesure.

Une fois l’objet convoité en sa possession, il le déballa frénétiquement. Le profond trouble qui s’était emparé de lui augmentait sensiblement son rythme cardiaque.

 _Allez mon vieux, plus vite ça sera réglé, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde_. Auto-persuasion.

« - Bon… Ne… Juste, n’en mets pas partout d’accord ?

\- Ça ne dépendra pas de moi, John, c’est toi qui es en charge…

\- Oui. Bien, essaye de te contrôler un minimum quand ça sortira.

\- Facile à dire ! ».

Ils étaient tous les deux sur les nerfs et si l’un avait pu détourner son regard de l’oculaire, il aurait croisé celui de l’autre, noir de rage contenue.

Ravalant son exaspération, John dût se coller davantage aux reins de son ami. Etrangement, son corps trapu épousait magnifiquement bien son homologue élancé.

Sherlock tremblait.

« -Plus vite ! Je n’en peux plus… »

Les mains de John se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin vers leur destination finale, ses gestes gauches et maladroits. Il se mit en position tout en essayant de ne pas perturber Sherlock dans son observation scientifique.

« - Prêt ? »

Son torse était écrasé contre le dos large, sa tête posée contre les omoplates saillantes et les cheveux bouclés lui chatouillaient le front.

Seul un bref halètement lui répondit.

« - J’y vais. » prévint le médecin.

Il raffermit ses mains sur leur prise, pinçant légèrement l’extrémité sensible, puis,  effectivement, tout s’acheva très rapidement dans un bruit disgracieux et extrêmement embarrassant qui résonna fortement dans le laboratoire.

.

* * *

 .

John jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle sous l’évier en grimaçant et se lava les mains avec la même application qu’un chirurgien avant une opération.

« - Sérieusement Sherlock, la prochaine fois que tu attrapes un rhume, je te jure que je t’empêche d’approcher du moindre microscope tant que tu ne te seras pas soigné ! Je t’avais pourtant dit ce matin, de prendre ce _putain_ de cachet. Mais non, il a fallu que tu n’en fasses qu’à ta tête, comme d’habitude !! ‘Ça va passer tout seul John’ ; ‘Arrête de me materner John’ ; ‘Je n’ai pas besoin de médicaments John’ ; ‘Mon corps est plus fort que ça John’. _Mon cul_ oui ! Hors de question que je me rabaisse à nouveau à te _moucher_  ! Bon Dieu ! Mais tu te rends compte ? _Te moucher_  ! J’en ai franchement marre. Déjà que tout le monde est persuadé que je suis ton larbin, je ne suis _pas_ ton larbin et d’ailleurs… »

Sherlock n’écoutait déjà plus les grommellements énervés du blond qui lui tournait le dos, toujours occupé à s’enduire frénétiquement de savon. Un grand sourire victorieux et incroyablement suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres, il irradiait encore de l’enivrante chaleur de John et l’odeur étourdissante de son aftershave flottait autour de lui.

C’était tellement facile de manipuler John Watson ! Incroyable et fascinant John, toujours prêt à tout pour lui.

« - Quand tu auras fini de te plaindre du monde entier, j’ai l’information qu’il nous faut ! Scotland Yard, _maintenant_  ! »

Dans un tourbillon, il s’empara de son long manteau et s’éloigna à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Il entendit clairement le soupir de résignation de son colocataire mais aussi le pas rapide qui le talonnait.

John le suivrait jusqu’au bout du monde et à cette pensée sa bouche s’étira encore plus.

Souriant comme un dément, Sherlock Holmes réfléchissait déjà au prochain stratagème qui lui permettrait de sentir à nouveau le corps musclé et délicieux pressé contre lui.

Oh oui, il avait _tellement_ hâte !

* * *

**  
Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Vous avez atteint quel niveau de frustration ? XD  
> J’espère avoir réussi à vous prouver que je suis aussi capable d’un peu d’humour. C’est pour me rattraper de ma Death Fic de la dernière fois ; )
> 
> Cette fois ci le petit clin d’œil fait bien sur référence à l’épisode ‘A Scandal in Belgravia’.
> 
> Si vous avez aimé, faites le moi savoir !!!  
> Des bisous !  
> Clélia K.


End file.
